Combined
"Have fun, remember that you can achieve everything by simply believing and trying." -Combined ---- Combined is a very skilled German player in Geometry Dash who has beaten numerous different Insane/Extreme Demon levels. These include Bloodbath, Ice Carbon Diablo X, The Flawless, A Bizarre Phantasm, old and new Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, Sakupen Hell, and Artificial Ascent (as the sole verifier). Story In September 2016, he finished Bloodbath, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Riot and more, subsequent to going from 71, 75, and 92% (he also passed the Michigun Route). Also, he finished numerous other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose, The Flawless by Ryan LC and more, an old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from Quasar), A Bizarre Phantasm by Team N2, and Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse. He correspondingly gained progress on other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Infernal Abyss (49 and 57%), Sakupen Hell (29-100 and 42%), and Sonic Wave (28-81 and 36%). On October 2016, he finished the new version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y. Moreover, he gained brisk progress on Sakupen Hell by Noobas (verified by TrusTa), achieving 53, 60, 71, 82, and 88%, and ended up beating the said level a couple days after the fact. Also, he managed to achieve 75% on Phobos (particularly hasty progress in fact), an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Krazyman50 and more. In addition, he was given the task to verify an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration called "Artificial Ascent" by Viprin and more, and achieved 30% on it. In November 2016, he achieved 59% on Artificial Ascent. Also, he uploaded a preview of a mega-collaboration called "Trial of The Gods." Unfortunately, he announced that he will pass Artificial Ascent to Sunix, another extremely skilled Geometry Dash player, because of issues with his PC. A couple days after he got his PC fixed, he announced that he will make another YouTube channel, and he got immediate progress on Sonic Wave, achieving 28-74 and 28-88%. In December 2016, he achieved 28-100% on Sonic Wave. Fortunately, the level that Combined initially attempted to verify, Artificial Ascent, was offered back to him as Sunix realized that his PC has been at last recouped, and has verified it rapidly. In addition, he uploaded another preview of another level called "A Darker Fate" and effectively verified it with another version. In January 2017, he began gaining progress on Yatagarasu, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by TrusTa and more, achieving 41 and 64%. On May 1st, he verified Subsonic, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Viprin and several other members of GeoStorm. It features very difficult fast-paced gameplay and complex duals. On September 10th, he verified Digital Descent, a legendary demon that is the official sequel to Artificial Ascent. Combined says this is his hardest demon, making this a top 5 demon. However, it was knocked into the Top 15 due to more extreme demons being verified. Achievements This is Combined's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Trivia * Combined was set to verify Cosmic Cyclone, the official sequel to Sonic Wave. ** However, that has now been cancelled by Riot. Category:German Players